Gara - gara salah minum
by chenma
Summary: "Suho hyung, huweeee T T" Baekhyun menangis, Suho yang melihat itu langsung menghampiri Baekhyun dan memeluknya. "Waeyo Baekhyun-ah? Waeyo? Jangan membuatku khawatir, kau kenapa, eoh?" "Chanyeol, hyung .. dia ... menodaiku." Yaoi ChanBaek/BaekYeol EXO Fanfic. Mind to RnR ?


_"Suho hyung, huweeee T T" Baekhyun menangis, Suho yang melihat itu langsung menghampiri Baekhyun dan memeluknya._

_"Waeyo Baekhyun-ah? Waeyo? Jangan membuatku khawatir, kau kenapa, eoh?"_

_"Chanyeol, hyung .. dia ... menodaiku."_

.

.

.

**BabySuLayDo present ...**

**Gara - gara salah minum**

.

.

.

pair: ChanBaek

disclaimer: EXO belongs to SMent. Fanfic belongs to me. We are belongs to Allah

rating: mungkin menuju M

A/N: fanfic lain yang terinspirasi karena aku salah minum. tubuh ku menjadi merasa panas setelahnya.

.

.

.

"PARK CHANYEOL !"

_**Bruzzzz**_

Teriakkan Baekhyun di pagi hari itu membuat Chanyeol terpaksa memuntahkan kembali minuman yang hampir lolos ke kerongkongannya yang kering. Ia mendecak kesal karna tiba – tiba kekasihnya itu berteriak gaje memanggil namanya.

_Apa yang semalam belum puas, huh?_, tanyanya dalam hati.

"PARK CHANYEOOOOLLL !"

Lagi, suara lengkingan Baekhyun terdengar di telinga namja dengan tinggi di atas rata – rata itu. Ia mempercepat langkahnya kembali masuk ke kamarnya dan Baekhyun untuk mengetahui ada apa gerangan dengan kekasihnya itu.

"Baekkie _hyung_ kenapa berteriak – teriak, huh? Kau belum puas dengan yang semalam?" tanya dengan wajah se_pervert_ mungkin.

"MWO? Semalam?" tanya Baekhyun dengan wajah super polosnya.

"Ne~ semalam ! Kau tidak ingat?"

.

_**Brak**_

_Baekhyun membuka pintu dorm dengan kasar, tak peduli dengan omelan tetangga mereka yang mungkin akan mendampratnya habis – habisan karna suara dentuman pintu yang didobraknya cukup terdengar begitu keras._

_Baekhyun berlari cepat ke kulkas dorm tanpa menyalakan lampu – lampu yang terpasang di beberapa bagian langit dorm. Ia langsung membuka pintu kulkas dengan kasar dan mengambil asal sebuah botol minum berwarna biru yang diyakininya adalah air mineral segar yang dapat membasahi kerongkongannya._

_"Haahhh ..." ia bernapas lega sambil mengelap tepi bibirnya yang basah. "Hoaaamm aku ngantuk dan lelah, lebih baik aku tidur sekarang." Baekhyun berjalan terhuyung ke kamarnya. Namun beberapa menit kemudian, ia keluar lagi karna merasakan panas bila berada di kamarnya._

_"Aigoo kok di dalam panas banget sih? Bukannya penghangat ruangan Cuma dinyalakan kalau aku sama Chanyeol mau tidur doang ya?" Baekhyun mengibas – ngibaskan tangannya di sekitar lehernya yang putih. Tapi, panas masih saja terasa ditubuhnya. "Ck, buka saja deh bajunya toh member yang lain mungkin masih otw ke dorm."_

_Masih dengan keadaan berjalan terhuyung, Baekhyun duduk di sofa ruang tengah dorm EXO – K sambil mengipas – ngipaskan tubuhnya dengan kausnya yang baru saja ia lepas. Tubuh putih mulusnya berkeringat membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya akan menjatuhkan berliter – liter darah dari hidung mereka *lebay*._

_"Hoaamm ngantuk, aku tidur saja deh." Baekhyun berbaring di atas sofa yang ia duduki tanpa memakai kembali kausnya. Beberapa detik kemudian hanya terdengar dengkuran halus darinya menandakan bahwa ia telah terlelap dalam damai._

_"Kami pulang~" lima member EXO – K yang baru saja tiba di dorm langsung melepaskan kelelahan mereka. Kai dan D.O menyalakan lampu dorm, sedangkan Sehun dan Suho ke dapur untuk minum dan Chanyeol menghampiri Baekhyun yang ditemukannya sedang bertelanjang dada di truang tengah EXO – K._

_"Aigoo seksehnya bacon-ku~ tapi tapi ... Apa ia tak kedinginan?" Chanyeol berjongkok di sebelah tubuh Baekhyun. Memperhatikan setiap inci wajah namjachingunya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Bahkan kini tangannya tergerak menyentuh pipi putih mulus Baekhyun._

_"Heh mau apa kau Park Chanyeol?" tanya Suho sang leader ketika mendapati Chanyeol yang sebentar lagi akan berbuat 'iya – iya' dengan Baekhyun._

_"E-eh aniyo hyung." Ucap Chanyeol gelagapan sambil menarik tangannya dari pipi putih mulus Baekhyun._

_"Ngghh panas ..." Baekhyun melenguh membuat Chanyeol dan Suho yang mendengarnya menyerngitkan dahi mereka._

_"Panas? Baekhyun kepanasan?" tanya mereka bersamaan._

_"Ngghh .. panas ... nyalakan AC-nya Yeollie~" Chanyeol melihat wajah Baekhyun dan terkejut ketika mendapati wajah namjachingunya itu memerah dan penuh dengan keringat._

_"Hyung, apa Baekhyun hyung sakit?" tanya Sehun yang tiba – tiba datang dan sudah membungkuk di sebelah Chaneyol untuk ikutan melihat keadaan Baekhyun._

_"Molla~ tapi kalau sakit, untuk apa ia membukan bajunya? Sepertinya dia benar – benar kepanasan." Tanpa ba bi bu dari empat member lainnya, Chanyeol langsung menggendong Baekhyun ala bridal style._

_"Aku bawa ke kamar saja deh hyung. Nanti kalau kenapa – napa aku akan langsung memberitahumu hyung." Suho mengangguk dan membiarkan Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun ke dalam kamar, walau sebenanrya ia tak rela karna ia takut kalau Chanyeol akan memakan Baekhyun saat mereka sudah di dalam kamar mengingat keadaan Baekhyun yang setengah naked._

_"Hyung sebenarnya kau kenapa, huh? Jangan membuatku khawatir begini." Ucap Chanyeol sambil membaringkan tubuh setengah naked Baekhyun ke ranjang Baekhyun._

_"Nghh panas Yeollie~ nyalakan AC-nya. Cepaaaatt !" ntah mengigau atau memang Baekhyun kepanasan, Chanyeol hanya bisa geleng – geleng kepala._

_"Tidurlah yang nyenyak Bacon hyung." Ucapnya sambil menyelimuti tubuh Baekhyun yang –masih- setengah naked._

_"Jangan .. jangan diselimuti. Aku kepanasan !" Chanyeol langsung menghentikkan aktifitasnya menyelimuti Baekhyun. Membulatkan matanya ketika Baekhyun menendang jauh – jauh selimut tebal yang selalu ia pakai ketika tidur. "Nyalakan AC-nya Yeollie~ jebalyo .." pinta Baekhyun setengah merengek._

_Chanyeol benar – benar bingung, tapi akhirnya ia tetap menuruti permintaan kekasihnya itu._

_"Paling dingin Yeollie~ paling dingin !" Bahkan kini Baekhyun tengah menanggalkan celana jeans panjangnya dan hanya memakai boxernya saja._

**_Glek_**

_Chanyeol menelan berat salivanya saat melihat betis mulus Baekhyun yang terlihat menggoda. Apalagi suatu tonjolan yang terlihat mengeras dan memaksa keluar di balik boxer warna coklat milik Baekhyun._

_Tunggu, tonjolan?_

_"Ya Yeollie kau sedang lihat apa. Huh?" Chanyeol langsung menggeleng untuk menghilangkan pikiran kotornya itu._

**_Aigoo Chanyeol sadarlah kau nak, hilangkan kepervertanmu itu. Besok kau masih harus perform bukan? Dan tak ingin melihat Baekhyun yang berjalan tertatih karna perbuatanmu kan? Ingat janjimu pada Baekhyun untuk tidak menyerangnya kalau esoknya kalian perform nak ..._**

_Chanyeol terus berusaha menghilangkan pikiran kotor itu namun tidak bisa karna sekarang, tanpa ia ketahui, Baekhyun sudah melingkarkan kedua tangannya ke leher Chanyeol._

_"H-hyung .. apa yang .."_

_"Ssst ... bisakah kau tenang, Yeoliie?" Baekhyun merapatkan tubuhnya ke tubuh Chanyeol hingga dadanya menempel dengan dada bidang Chanyeol, membuat Chanyeol lagi – lagi terpaksa menelan berat salivanya._

_"Yeolliehhh ..." Baekhyun berucap dengan nada sexy dan setengah mendesah. Kini jari telunjuknya meliuk – liuk menyusuri wajah Chanyeol. "Malam ini .. bisakah kau .. memuaskan kuh?"_

_"Mwo?" Chanyeol terkejut mendengar pertanyaan yang terdengar seperti meminta itu. Ia ingin berkata iya tapi kalau mengingat jadwal padat mereka besok, ia akan sangat terpaksa untuk mengatakan .._

_"Tidak bisa hyung, mianhae." Baekhyun langsung melepas segala tautannya pada Chanyeol dan menunduk sedih. Chanyeol yang melihat itu menjadi merasa bersalah._

_"H-hyung aku .."_

_"Hiks hiks .." terdengar isak tangis dari bibir kisable Baekhyun. Hati Chanyeol seakan teriris mendengarnya._

_"Hyung .."_

_"Hiks .. Chanyeol tidak cinta pada Baekhyun. Chanyeol menolak tubuh sexy Baekhyun, hiks hiks .. Chanyeol jahat !"_

**_Jleb_**

_Kata – kata Baekhyun menusuk hatinya. Menancap begitu dalam, mengoyaknya dan mengeluarkan isinya yang sudah hancur berkeping – keping._

_"Hyung aku mau tapi .."_

_"Tapi apa?" Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya. Buliran kristal itu terlihat jelas di mata Chanyeol walau kamar mereka hanya diterangi dengan sebuah lampu kecil di atas meja yang memisahkan ranjang mereka._

_"Besok jadwal kita padat, kalau kita berbuat malam ini nanti .."_

_"Aku tak peduli. Aku mau Chanyeol, sekarang !"_

_Akhirnya dengan rasa campur aduk, BaekYeol melakukan aktifitas 'iya – iya' mereka di atas ranjang Baekhyun._

.

Baekhyun langsung menengok tubuhnya yang tertutup selimut. Ia memang sempat terkejut tadi saat mendapati dirinya _naked_ dan kini setelah otaknya mem_flashback_ kejadian semalam ia kembali .. berteriak ...

"_ANDWAEEE_ !"

Chanyeol mundur teratur karena terkejut, sedangkan empat _member_ yang sudah bangun karna mendengar teriakkan Baekhyun dari awal tadi menerobos masuk ke kamar BaekYeol.

"Ada apa ada apa?" tanya Suho masih dengan piyama yang terbalut di tubuhnya.

"Suho _hyung_, huweeee T T" Baekhyun menangis, Suho yang melihat itu langsung menghampiri Baekhyun dan memeluknya.

"_Waeyo_ Baekhyun-ah? _Waeyo_? Jangan membuatku khawatir, kau kenapa, _eoh_?"

"Chanyeol, _hyung_ .. dia ... menodaiku."

"_Mwo_?" semua member –kecuali BaekYeol- menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan terkejut. Mereka juga baru menyadari kalau Suho sebenarnya memeluk Baekhyun yang _naked_ walau hanya terlihat bagian atasnya saja tapi kalau diteruskan kebawah maka ... /plak/

"Tapi Baekhyun _hyung_ yang meminta, bahkan ia memaksaku untuk memuaskannya."

"_Mwo_?" sekarang semua member –_except_ BaekYeol- melemparkan tatapan terkejut mereka pada Baekhyun yang masih menangis di dada bidang Suho.

"A-apa itu benar Baekhyun?" tanya Suho hati – hati.

Baekhyun melepas pelukannya dan menceritakan kejadian semalam diselingi isak tangis karena keperjakaannya -yang memang telah lama- direnggut oleh Chanyeol.

"Jadi, _hyung_ minum minuman yang ada di botol warna biru itu?" tanya Sehun.

"Ne~ aku haus sekali dan aku juga lelah, jadi aku mengambil asal apa yang ada di dalam kulkas."

"Memang kenapa Sehun?" tanya Suho.

"Ngg .. itu .." Sehun melirik Kai, yang dilirik hanya bisa menatap Sehun dengan ekspresi yang sulit digambarkan. Terkejut tapi takut untuk mengakui kenyataan yang terjadi.

"Soalnya itu minuman pembangkit hasrat hyung." Jawab D.O dengan nada datar.

"Eh? Pembangkit hasrat? Hasrat untukkk ..." Suho menggantungkan kalimatnya karena terlalu takut untuk meneruskan kata – katanya.

"Berbuat 'iya – iya' ?" lanjut Chanyeol.

"_Ne_~" ucap HunKai bersamaan.

"_MWO_?"

Suho memapah Baekhyun berjalan setelah turun dari panggung. Perbuatan Chanyeol semalam membuatnya harus menahan rasa nyeri di bagian bawahnya. D.O terus tersenyum pada beberapa kru yang menatap aneh Baekhyun karena cara jalan Baekhyun mirip dengan _yeoja_ yang habis direnggut keperawanannya.

.

"_Hyung_ ini minum dulu." Ucap D.O sambil menyodorkan sebotol air mineral pada Baekhyun dan Suho yang sudah duduk di sofa yang ada di ruang ganti khusus Exo – K.

"Apa ... ini benar – benar air mineral?" tanya Baekhyun dengan tatapan mengerikan pada botol air minum yang masih berada di tangan D.O.

"_Ne_ tentu saja. Lihat tuh masih disegel tutupnya dan ini bening hyung, lagipula hanya Sehun dan Kai yang mempunyai air begituan." ucap D.O dengan penuh keyakinan.

Suho hanya diam memperhatikan D.O yang tengah meyakini Baekhyun bahwa botol air mineral di tanganya benar – benar air mineral asli. Melupakan mereka sejenak untuk melihat tiga namja yang sekarang tengah dihukum olehnya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Sehun dan Kai yang menaruh sembarangan minuman menyeramkan mereka dan Chanyeol yang habis berbuat 'iya – iya' dengan Baekhyun semalam.

"_Hyung_ kami lelah, sampai kapan harus terus begini?" tanya Sehun yang mulai goyah di atas tumpuan satu kakinya. Yap, Suho menghukum mereka dengan cara menyuruh mereka berdiri di pojok ruang ganti dengan mengangkat satu kaki mereka dan memegang kedua telinga mereka. Persis seperti anak SD yang dihukum gurunya karena tidak mengerjakan pr.

"Yasudah, kalian boleh istirahat tapi nanti di _dorm_ kalian harus melanjutkannya lagi."

"_Mwo_?"

"Haha bercanda, sini duduk bersama." ChanKaiHun langsung duduk di sofa untuk melepaskan lelah mereka karna habis dihukum Suho. Ketiganya mulai berisik dengan lelucon garing dari Kai.

"Kyungsoo-ah, malam ini hyung tidur denganmu ya?" semua langsung berhenti tertawa, termasuk Chanyeol. Ia menatap sendu Baekhyun. Ia sedih, tapi memang inilah konsuekensinya jika meng'iya - iya'kan Baekhyun ditengah jadwal yang padat: pisah kamar untuk sementara waktu.

"E-eh _waeyo hyung_?" tanya D.O gelagapan karena dirinya tengah di tatap oleh Kai dan Chanyeol dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Aku hanya ingin mencoba se-_roomate_ denganmu. Apa tidak boleh? Kan ... kita jadi bisa latihan _vocal_ bersama." D.O berpikir sejenak dan langsung mengangguk.

"Setuju !"

.

**I lost my mind neoreul cheoeummannasseulttae**

**neo hanappaego modeungeoseun get in slow motion**

**naege malhaejwo ige sarangiramyeon**

Sayup – sayup terdengar suara merdu Baekhyun dan D.O dari kamar KaiD.O. Suho memejamkan matanya beberapa kali menikmati suara merdu dua _dongsaeng_ tercintanya. Sehun menatap sendu foto Luhan di layar _handphone_nya. Kai tetap fokus pada _game_nya walau sesekali ia tersenyum mendengar suara D.O saat menyanyikan _part_nya. Chanyeol? Ia bergerak gelisah dari tadi, tak ada ekspresi menikmati sama sekali darinya.

"Chanyeol _hyung_, _gwenchanayo_?" tanya Sehun yang telah selesai menatap foto Luhan.

"_Gwenchana_, aku hanya ... lelah .."

"Hhh ... seharusnya _hyung_ tetap bersyukur."

"_Mwo_? Apa maksudmu, _magnae_?" tanya Chanyeol sambil membetulkan posisi duduknya.

"_Ne_~ walau sekarang mungkin Baekhyun _hyung_ seperti menjauhimu. Tapi setidaknya kau masih bisa menjaganya dari jarak dekat, menikmati setiap lengkungan senyumannya, bahkan kau masih bisa mendengar dan melihatnya menyanyi di panggung." Sehun menghela napas berat dan kembali melihat foto Luhan yang sedang tersenyum ceria di layar _handphone_nya.

"Yang tabah _magnae_~" ucap Chanyeol sambil menepuk pelan punggung belakang Sehun.

.

"_I lost my mind_ .." D.O bersenandung senang sambil memainkan jemarinya seperti sedang menekan tuts – tuts piano. Baekhyun yang melihatnya tersenyum, sebenarnya ia hanya ingin berlatih _vocal_ biasa tapi D.O terlalu menghayatinya.

"Kyungsoo-ah" panggil Baekhyun lirih namun masih bisa didengar D.O. Yang dipanggil segera menoleh.

"_Ne hyung_, _waeyo_? Aku .. terlalu menghayatinya ya?"

"Hehe _aniyo_~" jawab Baekhyun sembari menggeleng.

"Lalu?"

"Hmm .. apa ... yang _hyung_ lakukan ini salah?" menyadari kemana arah pembicaraan ini, D.O mengubah posisi duduknya menjadi lebih dekat pada Baekhyun.

"Kalau menurutku _hyung_ tidak salah kok. Kalau aku jadi _hyung_, aku juga akan melakukan hal yang sama."

"Tapi ..." Baekhyun menggantungkan kalimat berikutnya, ia menatap mata bulat D.O dengan pandangan sedih, "aku merindukannya."

"Yasudah, _hyung_ hampiri Chanyeol _hyung _saja."

"Tapi aku takut ia marah padaku. Padahal ini semua terjadi secara spontan." D.O menghela napas panjang, ia sendiri juga bingung harus membantu apa untuk teman duetnya ini.

"Yasudah _hyung_ bicaranya besok saja, _otte_?" Baekhyun memutar bola matanya lalu mengangguk tanda setuju.

"Ayo kita nyanyi _angel_~" beberapa saat kemudian, terdengar suara merdua _duo vocal_ EXO – K itu, membuat empat namja yang masih setia duduk – duduk di ruang tengah _dorm_ terbang melayang mengingat kekasih masing – masing.

.

Baekhyun tak bisa tidur, sedari tadi ia mencoba memejamkan matanya, tapi matanya itu justru menolak perintah otaknya. Baekhyun mengubah posisinya, ntah sudah yang keberapa kali ia berganti – ganti posisi. Dari telentang, tengkurap, miring ke kiri, miring ke kanan, bahkan posisi kecoa nungging pun sudah ia lakukan namun ia masih belum bisa terpejam.

"Kyungsoo-ah .." panggilnya pada D.O yang ternyata sudah terlelap sejak tadi. Hari ini jadwalnya cukup melelahkan, karna ia mendapat giliran mencuci piring dan tadi ia berdiskusi dengan Suho untuk membicarakan barang belanjaan yang akan mereka beli besok. Jadi, tidak heran jika D.O langsung tertidur setelah membaringkan tubuh lelahnya di atas ranjang empuknya.

"Ya Kai sana pergi ! Kau mengganggu ku memasak !" Baekhyun menyerngitkan dahinya, D.O mengigau? Ckck ... "Suho _hyung_, usir kkamjong dari istanaku !" tangan D.O bergerak maju mundur seperti orang yang sedang mengusir pengemis dari depan rumahnya. Baekhyun yang melihat hal itu terkikik geli. Ia baru tau kalau bukan ia saja yang suka mengigau ketika tidur, ternyata D.O juga, ckck ..

"Hmm kira – kira Chanyeol sedang apa ya? Ups .." Baekhyun menutup mulutnya ketika menyadari ucapan yang terlontar dari mulutnya. "Hhh ... apa sebaiknya aku sekarang ke balik kamar saja ya? Tapi ..."

"_Nado_ .. _nado saranghae_ .."

"_Mwo_?" Baekhyun membulatkan matanya mendengar D.O yang tidur di ranjang seberang mengigau yang sepertinya igauan yang mengejutkan baginya. "Bocah ini ... bilang _nado saranghae_ pada siapa, eoh?" Baekhyun menyingkap selimut yang menutupi tubuh mungilnya dan menghampiri D.O. Ia memperhatikan wajah _dongsaeng_nya itu ketika tertidur. "Hihi ternyata dia lucu juga ya kalau sedang tertidur begini .." bisiknya lirih. Tapi karna terus memperhatikan D.O yang tertidur, Baekhyun jadi semakin rindu pada Chanyeol. "Aku akan balik ke kamar sekarang." Tekadnya sambil berjalan ke pintu.

_**Krieett ...**_

Aktifitas Baekhyun terhenti ketika melihat tubuh tinggi yang ingin sekali ia peluk berada tepat di depannya.

"Baekhyun _hyung_?"

"Chanyeol?"

Kemudian keadaan hening, tak ada yang membuka suara mereka.

"Ngg .. aku ..." keduanya saling tatap. Pandangan mereka bertemu namun Baekhyun kalah, ia menundukkan kepalanya.

"_Hyung_, aku mau .. minta maaf." Ucap Chanyeol sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang gatal. Baekhyun tersenyum dengan kepala yang masih ia tundukkan.

"Aku ..." Baekhyun menarik napas panjang dan membuangnya perlahan, "aku juga mau minta maaf padamu, Yeollie~"

_**Grep**_

"Kau tak salah _hyung_, aku yang salah. Aku ... ah lupakan. Aku mencintaimu, _saranghae_." Baekhyun tersenyum gembira di dalam pelukan Chanyeol. Ia balas memeluk Chanyeol dan membenamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Chanyeol.

"_Nado_ Yeollie~ _nado saranghae_." Sesaat keduanya tenggelam dalam suasana romantis itu sampai sebuah tangan menepuk bahu Chanyeol, mengganggu mereka.

"Ya Kai lihatlah kondisi. Kau membuatku bad mood." Omel Chanyeol pada sosok Kai yang menepuk bahunya itu.

"Besok saja _hyung_ marah – marahnya, aku boleh kan balik ke kamarku? Aku juga merindukan Kyungsoo _hyung_."

"Terserah~" seru BaekYeol berbarengan dan kembali berpelukan.

.

"Jadi, _hyung_ mau mencopot perjanjian itu?" tanya Chanyeol ketika dirinya dan Baekhyun sudah berada di dalam kamar.

"_Ne_~ tapi ..." Baekhyun menggantungkan kalimatnya, membuat Chanyeol yang ingin segera memeluknya mengurungkan niatnya. "kau tetap tidak boleh menyerangku bila besok kita akan _perform_, ne?"

"Tentu _hyung_, aku janji." Chanyeol kembali merentangkan tangannya bermaksud untuk memeluk _namjachingu_nya itu, tapi kelanjutan kalimat Baekhyun menahannya.

"Tapi kalau aku tidak mau melayanimu walau besok kita _free_ kau tetap tidak boleh menyerangku." Chanyeol menghela napas panjang dan mengangguk lemah.

"Sekarang boleh peluk?" tanyanya dengan nada berharap.

"Tidak !"

"_Mwo_?"

"Karna aku yang akan memelukmu duluan." Ucap Baekhyun sambil menerjang Chanyeol hingga tubuh Chanyeol terdorong dan tertindih tubuhnya.

Pandangan keduanya bertemu. Hidung mereka hampir menempel. Napas keduanya begitu terasa di wajah masing – masing.

"Yeol .."

_**Cup**_

"_Sarenghae_ Baekhyun _hyung_" ucap Chanyeol setelah mengecup singkat bibir _kisable_ Baekhyun.

"_Nado_~_ nado saranghae_ Yeollie~" kemudian keduanya menautkan bibir mereka. Hanya lumatan – lumatan kecil, tak ada kegiatan lebih karna Chanyeol sudah berjanji kepada Baekhyun hanya akan melakukan 'iya – iya' jika besok_ free_ dan Baekhyun mau melakukannya.

**FIN**


End file.
